


First Love

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Sequel, of Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Back in high school, Ava never thought she would've found the love of her life. All Ava was trying to do is get out of her parent's house, and go to college. Although her parents loved her, Ava couldn't stand living with them, the arguing, the crying, Ava had enough of it all, she just wanted to leave. but when she met a beautiful blonde who changed her life, that when she went to college, of course they had some fall outs, but they always came back to each other.Here’s the sequel ofYoung Love
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lot_354z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lot_354z/gifts).



> Here's the sequel of [Young Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728150) hope you enjoy it!

Five years later, she was twenty-five, Ava was happy, her career life took a U-turn, she wanted to finish college, and go to the FBI. Now she sits in a chair, waiting for her scene. Ava was now an actress, part-time director. Her life didn't go as she wanted it to, but it ain't bad. 

In college, Ava found a lot of stuff about herself. She didn't hate singing, she actually loved it, loved music, she joined a drama club, with Laurel, by their college. Ava loved it, she met her best friend, Charlie, also known as Clotho, there and now we're in a tv show together. It's amazing to see how life changed.

She found out, she loved playing the piano, learning the guitar, Ava smiles, as she played the notes, to her favorite song, she made when she was eighteen when she had to leave Sara and to go to college. "I would've walked through hell to find another way," Ava sang, as her voice, rises and falls musically.

"I would've laid me down if I knew that you would stay," Ava sang, finger-tips moving peacefully touching every key, hitting every note.

"I would've crossed the stars to keep you in my life," Ava sang, softly.

"But now I'm falling hard without you here tonight oh," Ava sang, as she sighs, before moving her hands away, from the piano, a few seconds later, Ava hear clapping, she turned around, Charlie.

"Beautiful," Charlie says, as Ava raised a brow.

"How do you get in here?" Ava asks, as Charlie pulled out a key, Ava's brows knit.

"How did you get a key?" Ava asks, Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"Astra," Charlie says.

"who gave Astra a key?" Ava asks, Charlie smiles.

"Your wife," Charlie says, as Ava rolled her eyes, turning back to the piano.

"She's giving you a key and you still haven't made the move," Ava says, as Charlie shook her head, walking in front of the piano, so Ava could see her.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," Charlie says, as Ava chuckles.

"I surprised your nose haven't grown," Ava says, as Charlie leaned on the piano.

"I'm not lying," Charlie says, firmly, as Ava shook her head, with an amused smile.

"Whatever Pinocchio," Ava says, Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Just admit you're nervous," Ava says, as Charlie scoffed.

"Scared?" Ava says, Charlie scoffs again.

"That she would hate you?" Ava says, as Charlie scoffs _again_.

"And if does love you back she would never talk to you again?" Ava says, Charlie didn't scoff, she looked down.

"Charlie," Ava says, causing Charlie to look at her.

"As Z once said love is worth the risk," Ava says, as Charlie smiles, shaking her head.

"God that heartless sweet woman," Charlie says, as Ava laughs.

"so what's up?" Ava asks, Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I was just looking for you," Charlie says, as Ava tilts her head.

"Your wife been wondering where you been?" Charlie says, Ava's brows knit.

"Her mood swings are scaring Nate," Charlie says, making Ava chuckle.

"He needs to stop messing with her," Ava says, standing up, from the piano.

"Alright I will call her and I tell her I will be here in a few," Ava says, grabbing her jacket, Ava raised a brow, when she saw Charlie still leaning on the piano.

"where are you going?" Ava asks as Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"Back to your place," Charlie says, as Ava tilt her head.

"Is Astra at my place?" Ava asks as Charlie shook her head.

"Nah she went home," Charlie says, as Ava sighs.

"I need you to go to her home and tell her how you feel," Ava says, Charlie's eyes widened.

"Aves if it didn't work the first time why do you think-," Charlie says, Ava cuts her off.

"You first time you two dated was right after college she probably wasn't ready yet but look at her now she's doing what she loves," Ava says, Charlie nods.

"Bossing people around," Charlie says, Ava nods, but that wasn't why she was exactly going with that.

"Yeah that and also hosting her own tv show being her own boss," Ava says, Charlie stares at Ava.

"She wasn't ready then but I believe she is now," Ava says, as Charlie softly smiles.

"You're really good at pep talks," Charlie says, as Ava smiles.

"Well thank you," Ava says, as Charlie stood up, straight, before waiting towards the door.

"Bye Aves," Charlie says, opening the door.

"Bye Charlie," Ava says, as the brunette closed the door.

Ava smiles, thinking about her wife, they known each other since high school, they knew each other, weaknesses, and strengths, they knew how each other acted when their mad, happy, scared, confused. They knew everything about each other. Ava shakes her head, remembering how she surprised Sara when Sara was about to graduate.

_It was the day before her graduation, and few weeks ahead Ava told her that she and Laurel might not make it in time, but they would be there after the graduation, Sara was sitting on her bed, sad knowing her girlfriend and her sister wasn't coming to her graduation. The day she's leaving high school behind. Sara alright knows what she wants to do, she always wanted to be a doctor, ever since she played doctor, with Tommy. Sara dream was to be a doctor, but also to do this for Tommy, after Tommy died from cancer, Sara wanted to be a doctor, for him._

_Sara sighs, before hearing two knocks, and her window, Sara raised a brow, before hearing another few knocks on her window, Sara sits up, straight on her bed, she looks towards the window, she noticed a tall blonde, standing by her window._

_Sara jumps off her bed, nearly falling, and runs to the window, the woman outside her window smiles, as Sara opened her window. "Hey babe," Ava says, as Sara stared at her, in shock._

_"What are you doing here?" Sara asks, as Ava chuckles._

_"Can you let me in first?" Ava asks, as Sara nods, and moves from in front of the window._

_"Thank you," Ava says, climbing into Sara's bedroom, as she placed down, on bag on Sara's floor, Ava smiles, at her girlfriend, Sara wraps her hands, around Ava's neck, causing Ava to wrap her arms,_

_"I thought you couldn't make it?" Sara asks, as Ava's nose scrunched up._

_"I might've lied a little bit," Ava says, as Sara chuckles, before tilting her head._

_"Wait so if your here-," Sara says, as Ava cuts her off, with a nod, Sara smiles, knowing her sister's here._

_"Yeah," Ava says, Sara raised a brow._

_"Where is she?" Sara asks, as Ava shrugged her shoulders._

_"well she currently with the Queen's," Ava says, as Sara nods._

_"I know you hate surprises but," Ava trails off, as Sara smiles._

_"Well I love this one," Sara says, before kissing Ava, she missed kissing her girlfriend, cuddling with her, she missed the small moments with her._

_Quentin opens the door, to his daughter's room, to find Sara wasn't sitting on the bed, he looked towards the two standing in the middle of the room, Quentin tried not to smile when he saw Ava, "Oh hell-," Quentin says, with an amused smile, he cuts himself when he saw Ava smile._

_By the time, Quentin started to like Ava, he noticed how she makes Sara smile, and how happier his daughter looks with her. He knew his daughter had found the love of her life, Ava chuckles, "Hey Mr. Q,"_

_"Hey Ava," Quentin says, before raising a brow._

_"I thought you and Laurel couldn't make it?" Quentin asks, as Ava smiles, shaking her head._

_"As I told your daughter we may have lied a little bit," Ava says, as Quentin chuckles._

_"Alright I will you to two alone for right now but are you staying for dinner?" Quentin asks, as Ava nods._

_"I will call you two when it's ready," Quentin says, leaving the room._

_"You have good news," Ava says, as Sara tilt her head._

_"What is it?" Sara asks, as Ava smiles._

_"I'm dropping out of college," Ava says, Sara's brows knit._

_"How that good news?" Sara asks, as Ava shook her head._

_"Well not dropping out of college just a course," Ava says, Sara frowns._

_"I thought you wanted to be a FBI agent," Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders._

_"I did but I'm into something else that feels more like me," Ava says, Sara nods, before tilting her head._

_"what is it?" Sara asks._

_"Arts," Ava answers, Sara raised a brow._

_"Arts?" Sara repeats, as Ava nods._

_"I want to be an actress to make music to make tv shows," Ava says, as Sara nods._

_"You want to be in the film industry?" Sara asks, Ava hums._

_"In college, I found out I loved acting I actually met this guy uh..." Ava says, her brows knit._

_"I think his name is Robert Singer," Ava says, as Sara eyes widened._

_"Robert Singer?!" Sara says, Ava nods._

_"Yeah what?" Ava asks, Sara smiles._

_"He's literally my favorite director," Sara says, Ava frowns,_

_"you have a favorite director?" Ava asks, as Sara nods,_

_"Yeah don't you?" Sara asks, as Ava shook her head._

_"I don't really care about who directed the movie or tv show I just watch it," Ava says, Sara rolls her eyes._

_"He's literally the man who directs supernatural," Sara says, as Ava nods, knowing that's Sara's favorite show._

_"So what did you talk about?" Sara asks._

_"Well he said he believes I'm good at_ _acting and that after college I could call him and he probably could get me a gig on a show," Ava says, as Sara smiles._

_"On supernatural?" Sara asks, as Ava shook her head._

_"I said a show not that show," Ava says._

_"Imagine my girlfriend on supernatural," Sara says, as Ava chuckles._

_"That's all you could,"_

Ava shook her head, remembering that, as she grabbed her keys, opening the door, before turning to lock, when she got outside, that's the night, she realized she wanted to marry Sara, that she was the girl she wanted to spend her whole with, walking to her car, what really made her sure, is the night her parents got divorced.

_Ava sat in the diner, waiting for her parents. few seconds, she heard bickering, she shook her head, with a smile, she knew it was her parents. "Hey baby," Shawn says when he and her mom got to the table._

_"Hey dad, mom," Ava says, as they sat down._

_"Hey pumpkin," Pam says, Ava sighs, not wanting to fall in a uncomfortable silence._

_"So what do you want to tell about?" Ava asks, as her parent looked at each other, before turning back to Ava._

_"uh...Pumpkin me and your father are getting a divorce," Pam says, Ava face stayed neutral, as she stared at her parents._

_"okay," Ava says, Shawn's brows knit._

_"okay?" Shawn asks, as Ava nods._

_"I understand I'm adult I know your parents doesn't always stay together," Ava says._

_"I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner you guys were always arguing," Ava says, Shawn tilts his head._

_"are you okay?" Shawn asks as Ava nods, Shawn stares at his daughter, knowing she wasn't okay._

_"That's all we had to tell you so how you been?" Pam asks, as Ava forced a smile, and told them, what she been doing._

_After hours passed, Ava and her parents left the dining, her father had to stay at Ava's apartment since he let her keep the house, Ava took her father to her apartment, she didn't leave her car, with she knew her father was in her apartment, she drove off. Sara already moved out of Quentin's house, she got an apartment with Zari, Ava sighs, when she drove into Sara's parking lot._

_Ava sighs, before getting out of her car, she walked up the stairs, to Sara's and Zari's apartment. before she could knock on the door, it opens, Zari stood in front of the door, she tilts her head, when she saw Ava, before shaking her head, "She's in her room," Zari says, walking out of the apartment, Ava nods, before walking into the apartment._

_Ava walks towards Sara's room, she knocks on the door, waiting for the blonde to open it when she does, Sara smiles in she saw her girlfriend, "Hey babe," Sara says, Sara studies her girlfriend, tears welled up in Ava's eyes._

_"what's wrong?" Sara asks, Ava didn't speak, out of fear that her voice could crack._

_Sara stares at her girlfriend, before pulling her into her room, Ava and Sara sat on Sara's bed. Sara sat beside Ava, waiting for her to talk. Ava sighs, "my parents are getting a divorce," Ava whispers._

_"Ava..." Sara says, Ava let out a tearful chuckle._

"I don't even know why I'm crying it's not like I never thought this would happen," Ava says, as Sara shook her head.

_"I don't mean when it does you wouldn't be hurt," Sara says, as she watched Ava bit her bottom lip._

_"come here,"_

That night, Sara held her, letting her cry, on her shoulder, and Ava felt safe, at home, so Ava was sure she was the Ava wanted to marry, Ava thought, as she drove to her and Sara's home, Ava was twenty-three, when she proposal to Sara, she remembers the night like it was yesterday.

_Ava had asked Sara to come to her studio, Ava sat on the piano bench, waiting for Sara. It was date night, and Ava asked Sara to wear something nice, when Ava heard the door open, she turns her head, Ava smiles, at her girlfriend, "Hey babe," Sara says, walking towards her, at the piano._

_"Hey love," Ava says, as Sara leans on the piano._

_"What are we doing here?" Sara asks, as Ava smiles._

_"before we do anything else I want to show you a song I made," Ava says, as Sara nods, Ava slowly starts playing the piano, her fingers-tips touching the keys, hitting the notes._

_"You don't know, babe When you hold me And kiss me slowly It's the sweetest thing And it doesn't change If I had it my way You would know that you are," Ava sang, softly, her fingers touch the right key, her a voice hits the right parts._

_"You're the coffee that I need in the morning You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring Won't you give yourself to me Give it all, oh," Ava sang, as Sara smiles, listening to her girlfriend._

_"I just wanna see I just wanna see how beautiful you are You know that I see it I know you're a star Where you go I follow No matter how far If life is a movie Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh You're the best part, oh oh oh Best part," Ava sang, closing her eyes._

_"It's the sunrise And those brown eyes, yes You're the one that I desire When we wake up And then we make love It makes me feel so nice You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts You're the sunshine on my life," Ava sang, with a soft smile, opening her eyes, looking at the piano._

_"I just wanna see how beautiful you are You know that I see it I know you're a star Where you go I follow No matter how far If life is a movie Then you're the best part, oh oh oh You're the best part, oh oh oh Best part If you love me won't you say something If you love me won't you Won't you," Ava sang, slowly stopping the music, hitting the last notes, she looked up at girlfriend._

_"that was beautiful," Sara says, Ava smiles, standing up from a chair, she moves away from the piano, moving them in the middle of the studio._

_"My life is wonderful because you are with me, you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. Your smile lightens up my life and all the darkness disappears. Your love has made me crazy. I will love you till the end of my life," Ava says, taking a box out of her pocket, Sara gasps, getting on one knee._

_"so Sara Lance will you marry me?" Ava asks, opening the box, her father gave her the ring, it was her grandmother's, then my mothers, now it's Sara's from she says yes._

_"Yes!" Sara says, as Ava smiles, putting the ring on her ring finger, Ava stands up, before pulling Sara into a kiss, she was about to marry the love of her life since high school, pulling out of the kiss, Sara smiles, before hugging Ava._

Ava shakes her head, turning off the car. opening the door, and walking out of the car, walking towards the house. she opens the door, she smiles when she saw her and Sara's dogs, cuddled on the couch together, Ava went to their room, getting a blanket, walking back into the living room, Ava places the blanket on her wife.

Back in high school, Ava never thought she would've found the love of her life. All Ava was trying to do is get out of her parent's house, and go to college. Although her parents loved her, Ava couldn't stand living with them, the arguing, the crying, Ava had enough of it all, she just wanted to leave. but when she met a beautiful blonde who changed her life, that when she went to college, of course, they had some fallouts, but they always came back to each other. 

a Few months later, she had her twin girls, Shawn Quentin Sharpe-Lance and Ashanti Diane Sharpe-Lance. her life was perfect, it did have a couple of u-turns but she's glad to be married to her...

_First Love,_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
